Dine and Dash
by FoRgEtReGrEt525
Summary: It's summer for the Soldiers! They go out to eat to celebrate. Minako said that she'll pay for the food until she finds out she has no money! What will the others do when Minako suggests to dine and dash? OneShot. R&R please!


Minako Aino stared at the clock. _"Five more minutes..."_ she thought. She held her breath as seconds passed. She looked over at Usagi and mouthed. "Four more minutes..."

Usagi looked at the clock, smiled, and looked at Minako and mouthed "Make that three...!"

Minako winked and looked at Ami, who was engaged in a book— not realizing what time it was. Then she looked at Mokoto, who was also looking at the clock. Minako smiled. _"One more minute...!" _she thought. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought of being a 10th grader. She looked back at the clock. _"10 seconds!"_ she was beaming at this point. _"8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2..." _

The bell rang. Minako jolted up from her seat and shouted: "SUMMER!"

There were papers flying everywhere as everyone jumped up and down— except Ami. The four of them walked outside. "YES! I've been waiting for this!" Minako cried in excitement.

"Yeah! No more waking up at seven o'clock! No more detentions!" Usagi cried as she threw her hands up.

"Yes! Usagi... no more detention papers for a whole three months!" Minako said.

"Exactly!"

"Hey! Why don't we go celebrate? Lets go out to eat!" Mokoto said.

"Yeah! I know this really cute restaurant up the street," said Usagi.

"Okay! And it's gonna be on me," Minako said pointing to herself.

"Well... Are you sure you have money, Minako...?" Ami asked.

"Ami, Aino Minako brings money everywhere she goes, don't worry!"

"Okay... whatever you say..." Ami said. "Oh! We should go get Rei, too,"

"That's right! It's never fun without Rei." Minako said.

* * *

Minako knocked on Rei's door. She slid it open. "Minako... surprise, surprise..." Rei said sarcastically. 

"Okay Rei, enough with the sarcasm, we're all going out to eat to celebrate summer. And you're coming with us!" Minako said already dragging Rei's arm.

"I don't wanna go!" Rei complained.

"You're coming!" Minako forced.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No!"

"YES!"

"Fine! But I want to get out of there as soon as possible because I want to meditate..." Rei said.

"Yay!" Minako cheered.

"Can you let go of my arm!?" Rei asked clenching her teeth together.

"Uh... oh, sorry..."

* * *

The five arrived at the restaurant. They sat down and looked at the menu. Minutes later the waiter came and took their order. An hour later they all finished their meals and the waiter gave the bill to Minako. 

"Whenever you're ready ma'am," He said as he handed it to her. He bowed slightly and walked away.

"Okay..." Minako began. "Lets see... $33.40... wow..." Minako dug her hand into her pocket. There wasn't any money. So she checked her other pocket. Still no money. "Uh- oh..." She said.

She looked over at her four friends. "Please someone have money..."

"What?" Rei asked.

"Does someone have any money...?" She asked.

"WHAT!? You said that you had money!!" Rei shouted.

"I know! I thought I did..." Minako said.

"You _thought _you had money!!"

"Yeah! Instead it was gummy worms..." She said biting her thumb nail afraid of what Rei was going to say next.

"Gummy worms..." Rei rubbed her temples. "Gummy worms!!!" She slammed her fist on the table. "Why did we even think of letting you pay the bill? WHY!?"

"Okay, okay... don't worry. I have another idea," Minako said.

"What might that be?" Rei said clenching her teeth with anger.

"We're gonna..." Minako looked around to see if anyone was looking or listening. "We're gonna dine and dash..." She whispered.

"WHAT?!" Rei hissed.

"What does that mean?" Usagi asked.

"It means to eat then go without paying the bill," Ami said.

"Whoa... Cool I'm in!" Usagi said.

Minako grinned wickedly. "There's two people so far," She said. "Come on Rei! You've gotta do something dangerous _sometime _in your life!"

"That's exactly why I don't want to do it! It's way too dangerous!"

Minako sighed. "Fine, but you'll have to stay here forever and never meditate,"

"So?"

"So... That means you'll be stuck here with me forever," Minako said.

Rei's eyes grew wide. "Fine... I'll do it... I really don't wanna be stuck here with you..."

Minako looked at Mokoto. "Mako-chan?"

She sighed. "I guess... But only this once..."

Minako smiled and looked at Ami. "You know you need to, Ami..."

"I can't... It's wrong..." Ami said looking down at the ground.

"Come on we gotta make memories here, Ami!" Minako said.

Ami looked at the four of them. "Okay..." She said in almost a whisper.

"Great..." Minako said. "Now, on the count of three we bolt out of here." Minako took a deep breath. "One... two... three!!!"

The five ran as fast as they could. Everyone stared at them. The waiters tried to run after them, but they were fast. They made it out side and were running towards Rei's temple. They heard a voice from a distance as they ran.

"I'll get you kids next time! Just wait and see!" The waiter cried.

* * *

They made it back to the temple. Everyone started laughing– even Rei and Ami. 

"Wow!" Rei began. "I can't believe we just did that!"

"Me either! Ami said.

"The things you come up with, Minako..." Mokoto said.

Minako smiled. "Hey! We should do it again!"

The four of them looked at each other. "No!" They said at the same time.

Minako looked at them all nervously. "Uh... um... who wants gummy worms...?"


End file.
